This proposal is to request supplemental funds to permit extended analysis of data obtained by interviewing more than 300 women who had been raped or had avoided an attempted rape. The data focuses on the victim, the assailant, the situation, victim/assailant interaction and the outcome. Data analysis will emphasize the relationship between patterns of victim/assailant interaction and outcome, controlling for their personal charateristics and the situation. Additional emphases will be relationships among the explanatory variables as well as description of certain post assault changes in relationhsips and life style. Primary analysis techniques will be log-linear analysis and discriminant function analysis.